The Sound of Mizerable
by Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo
Summary: A sweet songfic using Camui Gackt's Mizerable. Focuses on Sasame and Takako. Complete! Please read!


The sound of Mizerable: A Pretear Songfic 

****

Author's Notes: Okay, so this is a songfic I made. The bold letters are for the real lyrics (what Gakuto-sama sings) and the italic is for the translation. The normal writing is for what's happening (AKA the actions) and the () around something means a thought. Any questions? Hope you enjoy my work!

Sasame stared out the small window of the car, wondering about Takako. Where was she? Did she miss him? A song came to his mind, one that he heard yesterday at the station. It had stuck in his mind like glue ever since the song had reached his ears. It was called Mizerable…

**Kizukanai furi o shite**

_I pretended not to notice_

**Chiisana mado kara tooku o mitsumeteta**

_And stared far out the small window_

**Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe**

_The angel's voice spreading in the sky_

**Kaze ni dakarete**

_Was embraced by the wind_

Tears had almost swept themselves across Sasame's face as the car bounced across the roads.

**Hitomi ni utsuru zawameki wa nannimo kikoenakute**

_The commotion reflected in your eyes can't hear anything_

**Tada ima wa "amai toki no itazurado" to**

_Only now I murmured "It was a trick from when I was naïve"_

**Sora ni tsubuyaita**

_Into the sky_

He wondered if this song could relate to him and Takako. She made him head over heels in love yet miserable because he couldn't have her. He wondered if he would ever be able to.

**Mawaru, mawaru…okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima**

_Turn, turn…Inside of the time that left me behind I am, now_

**Les mizerables**

**Aishisugite anata ga kabekiwa no mukou de**

_You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall_

**Sotto waratteru**

_Softly smiling_

(Les mizerables, that's what I am. I wish for Takako to be here.) Sasame thought, his mind whirring with pictures of his love.

**Todokanai kono omoi dake…toiki no nosete**

_Only this feeling that cannot be fulfilled…it's filled into sighs_

**Tsumetai kaze o abinagara**

_While blasted by the cold wind_

**Kurikaesu yoru no omoi o egaiteta**

_I relived my memories in the returning night_

**Sotto kuchizusamu merodi wa**

_The melody I sing softly to myself_

He frowned deeply, sensing the melody of tears as they did begin to fall softly from his face, highlighting the pale skin wherever they ran. He thought of the past Pretear and how…how he loved her with all his heart.

**Jikan ni kizamarete kieru**

_Is carved away by time until it vanishes_

**Nido to modorenai kanashimi wa wasurerarenakute**

_I can't forget the sadness that I cannot return to_

**Ima mo yureru omoi ni somaru koto dekinai karada ga**

_Even now, my body that cannot taint the flickering emotions_

**Kowaresoude…**

_Seems to break down_

**Hirokiri no kanashimi wa doko ni yukeba kieru**

_Where can I go to make my loneliness vanish_

**"Watashi ni asuwa aru ro…"**

_"I always have tomorrow…"_

The tears flowed more steadily as the song progressed towards the end.

**Mawaru, mawaru…okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima**

_Turn, turn…Inside of the time that left me behind I am, now_

**Les mizerables**

**Aishisugite anata go kabekiwa no mukou de**

_You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall_

**Sotto waratteru**

_Softly smiling_

He tried to hide his face from Hayate, but unfortunately, was caught sniffling. Hayate looked over in curiosity as the song finished.

**Fukaku, fukaku ochateiku wasurekaketa yume no naka de watashi wa ima**

_Deeply, deeply falling inside of the dreams that I only started to forget I am, now_

**Les mizerables**

**Aishisugite anata ga kabekiwa no mukou de**

_You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall_

**Sotto waratteru**

_Softly smiling_

**Todokanai kono omoi dake…toiki ni nosete**

_Only this feeling that cannot be fulfilled…it's filled into sighs_

At the song's conclusion, tears were flooding down Sasame's face, and a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked over to see Hayate offer a reassuring smile to him, and the tears stopped. Sasame leaned back onto the seat, closing his eyes in simple tranquility.

Author's Notes: No, it isn't a Sasame/Hayate pairing. It is a Sasame/Takako pairing, if any pairing at all. Just a simple songfic to Camui Gackt's Mizerable. And I owe the lyrics and the translation to Mina-P's translation page! Yay!

And I apologize for the bad formatting. I didn't realize it was messed up, and when I saw it, I redid it in a hurry. So if you notice anything wrong, please tell me and I'll change it. Thank you!


End file.
